What is left about us
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: Drabble, Flashfic and an AU in a litte chapter. [...]What was left? Nothing. If you often wondered, now he had even ceased to ask himself since he had received the news in the month before...[...] Indigo Jupiter, Midnight sins 09, it's for you!


**What is left about us**

* * *

 _Rubble._

What was left? Nothing. If you often wondered, now he had even ceased to ask himself since he had received the news in the month before. It had been a straight punch to the heart already full of scars treated with strength and determination.

The black polished wood coffin parade in front of his eyes glassy, sometimes inanimate. Gloomy as they had ever been.

Warmblood slid through his veins, told him to be still alive, yet Takao, for the first time warned the whiteness of hope extinguished by his grandfather's death. From now on he would have to survive in the rubble of a broken family.

And nothing would ever be, anything more would be returned. Takao had to go on but for now he must first heal his pain.

* * *

 _Goodbye_

«I have no need of you» The words had come from her lips with disarming coldness. Simple lapidary and glacial words. He did not feel anything, not even the agony draw over his chest. Nothing.

Kei was to want, to desire. Craved the nectar of power, delight the taste of victory.

Dranzer looked for the last time; the cynical mask decorated his face traits more cruel. He must not dwell on those thoughts. And he threw it away like trash, just a thrill beatings his back: he was leaving his only companion. He cared little for his teammates.

«Goodbye»

* * *

 _untrimmed sheets_

She felt cold.

She lay almost motionless among the untrimmed sheets, fleeting memory of the night of passion that ran through every millimeter of her body. The images were repeated in Julia's mind; intertwined, they were fighting among themselves. Vivid. And right there, in that room, they had consumed the hell of passion that was still burning in her chest.

She had known from the first moment between her and Yuri was just a game. She decided to play with fire with unconscious malice. She does not have nothing left, except those untrimmed sheets that smelled of him.

* * *

 _Ring_

She had almost afraid when he asked her to join him on the seashore. It was enough for only a moment to crack the security mask he wore. She quivered and craved knowledge, once again would have flaunted safety and play any two cards.

She knew that, surely, in her boyfriend would break their relationship.

Yet, amazed, she gasped for a moment when the light of the candles showed him the way. Ozuma was there, his face was serious and barely rippled by a something that Mariam could not decipher.

Their eyes clashed for a moment as fast as undefined. Eternal.

Slowly he knelt before her, opening a tiny velvet box where a ring with an emerald gleamed in the moonlight. «Do you want to marry me?»

* * *

 _Confession_

She had known from the first moment that defy the rules would be a mistake but it would be a mistake to reject indelible the biggest challenge, that of her heart. Linx fought furiously against Driger, yet that does not look anything like a duel. It was merely a simple and pure play, an ephemeral entertainment consists of fragments of indelible memories, etched in her mind.

«Rei, I love you. I don't consider you just my best friend» shouted Mao with all the breath in her lungs, finally freeing herself from all bonds that had wanted to impose itself. Free weight of a confession that she was not afraid. It did not care what would be the cost. Yet she found himself waiting, quivering with an answer that was not long in coming. «I love you too»

And as it had begun, it was over in an instant to touch the highest peaks of paradise.

«While you were there you could stay with him» they were terse and brutal words, imbued with hatred.

Something was broken in Mao. Broken. Destroyed. She had also smeared the honor of her village, stained with black ink her blood and purity of feeling. Why?

Each denomination has a cost and that scar would still burned forever

* * *

 _Ink_

Black spots darkened just the fingertips. White on black, black on white. The sliding ink on the page, filling it with words running in a hurry, written with precision and accuracy.

It was a need, one way to escape from the prison of ice in which he lived. He wanted to be great, a character who would have been able to exploit every opportunity to succeed. Not to be forgotten.

One day he had the fame and glory, would no longer be one of the great forgotten children in Hell of the monastery but for now he still had nothing except ink that kept telling him.

* * *

 _Memories_

It had nothing but a puzzle of broken smiles, broken in the dark of night. Screams, grudges were still resulted, transforming stasis that reigned in the house for too long in a final break. Nothing would be returned as before and with tears in his eyes, pleading words eggrappato to her mother's arm.

Judy was gone.

The crowd cheered, the Japanese team had also won the American phase of the tournament. Same eyes, same color. An immense void in the chest of both. «Mom, don't go away again.»

Judy said nothing, still reliving the scenes of abandonment in her mind but when both narrowed union of their souls all the bitter memories seemed to fade away, digging up the past, the quiet moments that they shared again.

Max knew: life would always be made of moments of pain and happiness, and any piece of life would always deserved to be lived to the full.

* * *

 _ **My space**_

 _This collection is participant in the contest "Tell me about them" organized by tatsuei on efp_

 _I hope and believe that the various flash are quite esplice but I want to emphasize that the "ring" prompt is decidato in Silent Tears, is a missing moment of the first chapters and there was no better time to describe them. The other tracks, at least for the most part, are placed over the anime or post picture. I have the buggy head, I know. I'm sorry XD_

 _I hope you enjoy reading!_

 _ps: thank you again to my special friends Indigo Jupiter and Midnight sins for our precious support. I love you!_


End file.
